Certain disclosed embodiments relate to the field of multiple-unit (MU) train control systems and, more specifically, to a system for testing and monitoring the condition and status of MU components on locomotives.
Multiple-unit (MU) systems are designed to coordinate and manage the motive power provided by two or more locomotives engaged in moving a train. MU systems are generally more efficient, more reliable, and safer than using a single locomotive. In an MU system, each locomotive is connected to the others using a standard 27-pin MU jumper cable. Most modern locomotives include a 27-pin MU receptacle on each end. When the locomotives are connected, the MU system can be monitored and controlled from a single location by a single engineer.
The MU cable includes 27 conductors that are connected to the systems onboard the locomotive; each of the 27 conductors terminates at a particular pin. The 27 conductors and pins, and their functions, are standardized for MU train control systems used in North America. Other systems of MU conductors and pins are used in different regions of the world.
When equipment is changed or when new equipment is installed on a locomotive, there is usually a corresponding change to the onboard MU system. A complete test of the MU system and its components is typically required before the locomotive is permitted to return to active service.
Existing MU test systems require attaching a portable MU test unit to each end of the locomotive, and then checking each pin using a test light or meter. Coordinating the testing at both ends of the locomotive requires at least two technicians, in communication with one another, with each one operating one of the MU test units. If one technician wants to interface with both MU test units, a long and heavy MU cable can be run from each MU test unit to a central unit.
Moreover, current MU test systems require multiple field technicians and/or lengthy cabling between the remote MU test units in order to accomplish a straightforward test of the integrity of the MU components onboard a single locomotive.
Thus, there is need in the art for improved MU testing systems.